Heavenly Support
by mysticeagle76
Summary: Vida visits her unfortunately deceased brother for moral support. Summary may not be that good, but the story is pretty good. Happens between 'Broken Spell' and 'Code Busters'. This is my first fanfic. Rated t just in case.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. They belong to Disney.

A/N: This is my first story.

10:00a

It had been about six months since he came back; but not how she had imagined it would be. Vida had been heading toward her brother's grave for about ten minutes now, but it seemed longer to her. It saddened her to no end that her brother, the one person who would listen to her whenever she felt down, was gone. She did talk to Madison about things, but it seemed like Michael not only listened, but would put everything he had into making sure she was happy.

Though she couldn't help but let the tears roll down her cheeks, she could smile at the fact that her brother wound up here because he wanted to follow in their father's footsteps and joined the Marine Corp. She knew he always wanted to do that, but worried every day that he wouldn't come home. About a week before he was due to come home, she heard on the news that his convoy was attacked by insurgents in Iraq. When the Marine spokesperson came to her house, he told her that, from the reports that he had received, Michael was seriously injured, but was still able to return fire and help whoever was wounded until help arrived. While in the medical unit, the official said, because the staff didn't have enough supplies, Michael refused medical treatment until his fellow soldiers were treated. And with that, the official handed Vida Michael's Medal of Honor.

"If anyone deserved this medal," the official said, "it's your brother."

As she sat at his gravesite with the Medal of Honor in hand, Vida couldn't help but smile at what the others left on and near his gravesite. On the bottom edge of the grave was a rose that Maddie left with a small note that read, 'To my favorite Marine.' It wouldn't surprise Vida if the rose was one that Madison took care of. Near the top of the grave, Vida saw an adult size replica of the WWE United States Championship belt, no doubt Chip's idea of placing something meaningful near the grave of a loved one. On the end of the belt was a piece of paper with Chip's handwriting on it. 'To the real champion. Semper Fi, brother.' The note couldn't help but make Vida smile. Mike always had a way of making people feel like they were part of his family, regardless of who they were. Lying next to the grave was Xander's idea of a rose, a skateboard magazine, with a note asking if there are any skate parks in heaven.

"How's it going, Mike?" Vida asked after a few minutes of silence. Not really expecting an answer, Vida wiped a tear from her eye and said, "I've got some good news. I'm following you in a sense. I was picked to be a Power Ranger. It's kind of funny; I never envisioned I'd be one."

A smile crept across Vida's face though she was still crying a little bit. "We call ourselves the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Somehow, I got stuck with being the pink ranger." She lets out a soft laugh. "You must have something to do with that; you always liked to pull some kind of prank on me.

"Chip's the yellow ranger, more than likely because he's got a hyperactive imagination. Madison's the blue ranger. It suits her, since blue is calming and she has a calming personality. Xander's the green ranger. Honestly, it would be interesting if he was the pink ranger, since he is usually seen with a different woman hanging on his arm every day. Then there's this new guy, Nick. He's the red ranger and default leader of the group. I don't really trust him that much, but I guess we need him in order to win."

"We miss you, Michael," Vida continued after wiping a tear from her eye. "I don't think I'm up for being a Power Ranger. I know I'm tough, but I don't think I can take the responsibility that's been handed to me without you being here." With that, she closed her eyes, lowered her head, and let the tears flow.

After five minutes of crying, Vida wiped her eyes. After doing so, she noticed a folded piece of paper on the grave that she apparently didn't notice before. After opening it up, she started reading it.

_Vida,_

_What are you thinking? You're the toughest girl I know. If I ever got into a fight, I could always count on you to back me up. Why are you giving up now? You've been given a chance to make a difference and defend the world in your own unique way. Please don't throw it away._

_I know things might get tough and times may not be easy, but you will always have support. You will always be surrounded by family, even when it seems like your all alone. I will always be here for you when you need me. All you have to do is say my name, and I'll be right next to you. When you're in a fight, I'll be there with you to give extra strength to win. When with friends, I'll be there to make sure whatever you're doing is the best time in your life. When you're sad, I'll be there to comfort you and make you smile. No matter what the situation is, I'll always be there for you in spirit. Just remember what I've said before I left:_

_Though I walk_

_Though the valley of death,_

_I will not be afraid_

_For God is with me._

Vida couldn't help but let the tears that were forming to run down her face as she read the note. After finishing reading it, she smiled. Though she may have come to the cemetery alone, she knew she was not alone. She got up and reread the simple passage from the Bible that Michael used to tell her whenever she felt alone. "Semper fi, old friend. I'll see you in the next life." Before leaving, she couldn't help but read the gravestone of her fallen, but never forgotten brother.

_Michael "Countryboy" Rocca_

_July 4, 1987 – August 20, 2007_

_Soldier, Brother, Protector_

_To Protect and Defend, in This Life and the Next_


End file.
